1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a label creating apparatus for successively printing two or more characters or graphics to create two or more labels, a method for controlling a label creating apparatus and a computer program.
2. Related Art
A label creating apparatus for creating two or more labels by successively printing two or more registered character strings and making an automatic cut between images that are respective printing results has been known as one type of label creating apparatus (tape printing apparatus), as described in JP-A-2001-001603.
Such a label creating apparatus may create labels constituting a pair of labels that has a pairwise relationship, such as labels to be affixed on both sides of a door for showing “PUSH” and “PULL”, and labels to be affixed next to buttons mounted on an electronic device for showing “ON” and “OFF”. Used to create such a pair of labels, the label creating apparatus has involved a problem in which two characters or graphics that have a pairwise relationship need to be individually input, which complicates creation processes. Unless a user knows the character or graphic that has a pairwise relationship with a character or graphic, there has also been a problem in which the user needs to look the character or graphic up in a dictionary or the like to input it.